Thank You for Being Born
by Immortal x Snow
Summary: Because if you hadn't have been, I'd be so lost right now. 50 sentences for Jessica x Kanon.


**Did I do this because of the dream I had last night, or because it's a snow day and I have nothing better to do? XD**

* * *

**Ring**

She always has a ring of luminosity and effervescence around her that makes Kanon just want to smile at her.

**Hero**

As he shields her from Beatrice's furniture, Jessica can't help but acknowledge Kanon as her hero, even if they shall fall in death together soon.

**Memory**

They will always treasure each and every memory they have of each other, whether those memories be excruciatingly painful or full of joy.

**Box**

Introverted as he is, Kanon doesn't want to box himself away from the world - especially not Jessica.

**Run**

Jessica just wants to run away from all the pressure from her family and be happy with him.

**Hurricane**

Never thinking of Jessica as being afraid of storms, Kanon still allows her to cling tightly to him when the thunder booms.

**Wings**

If she can sprout wings just to keep him safe with her, she will.

**Cold**

Because, veritably, Kanon isn't cold at all - he's just the opposite, and Jessica is one of the only people who can see past this facade of his.

**Red**

Always has red been one of Jessica's favorite colors, but when she sees it pouring from Kanon, she wants to scream, and knows that she will abhor it forevermore.

**Drink**

To drink in Jessica's presence is to make Kanon feel a strange feeling in his chest; when he asks Shannon about it, he receives naught but a knowing smile.

**Midnight**

If staying up until midnight means that Jessica can take walks out in the cool night air with Kanon, she will never sleep again.

**Temptation**

Is temptation an immoral thing when it draws you closer to the person you love?

**View**

Loving Jessica has skewed Kanon's view of the world - but now it is a better perspective.

**Music**

Perchance he doesn't know it, but Jessica is singing not for her school friends: she is singing and making music for Kanon and Kanon alone.

**Silk**

Brushing softly against Kanon's face, Jessica's hair feels beautifully like silk, and Kanon cannot say that he does not like it; rather,his feeling are quite the converse.

**Cover**

When she slips into slumber on the couch, exhausted from a long, arduous day of schoolwork, Kanon covers Jessica with the warmest blanket he can find.

**Promise**

Even though he had sworn to protect her, Kanon is crushed to find that Jessica has fallen asleep in death; however, he renews his promise, swearing to protect her in the afterlife, just before he too succumbs to the blackness.

**Dream**

Dreaming of Kanon every night, Jessica has never believed that such an unattainable dream could actually come true.

**Candle**

Whenever Kanon talks to her or even gets near her, a small flame is kindled within Jessica, full of illumination and warmth; it is almost as though she has a small candle tucked away in her heart.

**Talent**

Even when Jessica is upset, Kanon seems to have a talent for making her feel better, if only by the mere blessing of his voice and presence.

**Silence**

Sometimes, the deepest of sentiments are conveyed the most poignantly and clearly in silence; Jessica and Kanon had discovered this apparent paradox a long time ago.

**Journey**

Long and difficult has the journey of life forever been, but Jessica thinks that she can suffer through it if Kanon is there with her.

**Fire**

He's always thought of the fire of love as something that he will never experience; however, as she always does, Jessica has proved him wrong and gently changed his point of view on emotions such as these.

**Strength**

With one look from Kanon, Jessica's strength is revived; perchance she has the capability to make it through another twilight full of blood and murder, so long as he isn't the victim.

**Mask**

Sometimes, Kanon thinks that his introversion is naught but a mere mask: how else could Jessica have shattered it so easily and with such a tender touch?

**Ice**

Icy is he not; Jessica knows that ice is neither warm nor something that one wants to snuggle up to on cold winter nights such as these.

**Fall**

"If I fall, you'll catch me," Jessica muses quietly, almost wanting to fall if only to feel his arms around her.

**Forgotten**

Even if everyone forgets about Kanon now that he has died, Jessica swears that she shall never let him out of her mind until the day that she, too, leaves the physical world to join her love in the metaphysical one.

**Dance**

Never one for dancing has Kanon been, but when Jessica extends her hand and asks him to dance with her, something forces him to forget his lack of ability and accept her offer.

**Body**

Never has Jessica wanted to hold someone as close as she wants to hold Kanon; never before has she found someone's body as beautifully shaped as his.

**Sacred**

Almost afraid to touch her is Kanon, because she is so sacred that he is scared to mar her with his hands.

**Farewells**

Detesting separation, Jessica never likes to say goodbye, so she doesn't as she witnesses Kanon's slipping away from his body.

**World**

There's nothing in the world that Kanon loves more than Jessica.

**Formal**

"There's no need to be so formal with me," Jessica reassures Kanon as she asks him to call her Jessica, and nothing else.

**Fever**

Upon asking if Jessica needs any medicine for her fever, Kanon is somewhat startled - and quite embarrassed - to hear that the only medication Jessica wants is he.

**Laugh**

When she realizes that she has never heard Kanon laugh, Jessica resolves to make him do so.

**Lies**

Even if Kanon has failed to save Jessica from death, she cannot regard his failure as a lie; rather, she knows that he has done his best.

**Forever**

If living forever means that one day, he will see Jessica die, Kanon thinks dying with Jessica now isn't quite that awful, for at least they will be together in death.

**Overwhelmed**

Everything about simply overwhelms her, from his captivating sapphire eyes to his pale, snowy skin - it would take all of eternity for Jessica to list everything and explain it fully.

**Whisper**

"I love you," she whispers into his ear when she thinks he is asleep; however, she receives a slight surprise when he reaches out and takes her hand after she speaks to him, and another small whisper of love slips into the night air.

**Wait**

If he has to wait forever to gain the courage to be with her, Kanon knows that he shall.

**Talk**

Talking to Kanon always is what makes Jessica the happiest; little does she know that he feels the same way.

**Search**

Somehow, in some way, he's always searching for her, whether such a seeking be physical or through some metaphysical connection.

**Hope**

Even though she knows that there's always the risk of pain and rejection that comes with love, Jessica chooses to be hopeful instead, and believes that one day, she and Kanon can be happy together.

**Eclipse**

Because he always manages to eclipse any pain or sadness that Jessica may be fighting her way through, whether he be apart from her and only present in her thoughts, or right there beside her, simply listening to her cry.

**Gravity**

An accursed thing is it, until it makes Jessica slip off the ledge and fall into Kanon's arms.

**Highway**

They say that the path to love is a slow one, but Jessica feels as though she is running along a highway with no speed limit when she is with Kanon.

**Unknown**

Why she loves him is unknown; how she loves him is unknown; when she began to love him is unknown - but that is okay, because mysteries are all the more enticing.

**Lock**

Always locked away has been his heart, but Kanon willingly gives Jessica the key and helps her unlock it.

**Breathe**

Breathing is a pleasure with Kanon by her side, because life is all the more glorious when he is with her.


End file.
